An Archer and The Demon
by Phillipe363
Summary: Take a brief look into Oliver and Talia's lives being a couple as they deal with stopping threats like Adrian Chase or terrorists on their own team.


**Hey guys**

**So, I felt like writing a different pairing them my usual Oliver Queen/Sara Lance pairing, so I don't end up burning myself out and Oliver/Talia is an idea I've had for a while.**

**Because looking at Talia and Oliver's interactions in season 5 flashbacks or the season 7 episode well kind of felt like there could have been something more there.**

**If we didn't have Olicty obsessed writers maybe there could have been.**

**Quick background is Talia al Ghul came to Star City in early season 5 where Oliver and her restarted the romantic relationship they had in Russia.**

**And Talia in this did not train Adrian Chase, somebody else did. There was no recruiting of Dinah Drake for becoming the next Black Canary because Laurel never made the promise to find a new one to start with.**

**Now on with this one-shot**

* * *

Outside a warehouse

Evelyn Sharp climbs off her motorcycle with intending to head inside so she can help Adrian take part in torturing Oliver Queen mentally and physically because Queen is a monster who deserves it. However, Evelyn never makes it more than a foot given a black arrow pierces Evelyn's left knee sending her to the ground screaming in pain.

Turning her head Evelyn sees Talia emerging from the shadows in her usual fieldwork clothes of a black jacket, pants, boots and a hood up over Talia's head masking it in darkness. A brown veil is over her lower mouth area. A recurve bow is in Talia's left hand, an arrow filled quiver on her back and a sword on her left hip. Also, on the left side is sheathed knives strapped to Talia's jacket.

Pulling a knife out "Where is Oliver and Chase in the building?" Talia asks harshly.

"I'm not telling you a thing. Your just another monster helping Queen destroy Star City" Evelyn snarls.

"Says the girl who is helping the actual monster who murders innocent people something Queen never does" Talia replies.

Talia throws the knife as it embeds itself into the upper right side of Evelyn's chest resulting in Sharp yelling of pain. Moving over Talia bends down with grabbing ahold of the arrow in her knee with twisting it causing Evelyn to howl in agony.

"My patience limit is growing thinner by the minute. Believe me, I can make you break and there's a reason the news calls me The Demon" Talia says coldly while twisting the arrow deeper.

"I'll talk, please no more. Chase took Queen up to an old office he modified into a prison cell" Evelyn says whimpering.

Talia merely nods before ripping the arrow out of her knee and jamming it into Evelyn's head killing the teenager nearly instantly. Getting to her feet Talia begins walking towards a back door. Talia notes yet again she is recusing Oliver from captivity as she did years ago while first meeting, her now lover, in Russia when saving Oliver from Ismael Gregor and his men.

Pushing those thoughts aside Talia al Ghul enters the building.

* * *

A room on one of the upper floors in the warehouse

Waking up Oliver pulls himself up on the floor only to discover he is chained to the ground, with clamps around his wrists. Also noticing he is stripped out of everything, but his emerald leather pants and black combat boots. Looking over at the door opening Oliver sees Chase now in a suit and tie walking in.

"You know I've seen you do some moves similar to Malcolm Merlyn, he was your trainer wasn't he?" Oliver asks.

"Indeed, Merlyn was. I found him shortly after the night of the Undertaking and helped nurse the man back to health, Malcolm was all too happy to begin training me so we could have our revenge" Chase says.

"So where is Malcolm?" Oliver asks.

"Dead. I killed him myself because I was not going to let anyone get in the way. I want you to admit the truth that you lie about to everyone including yourself, I just don't want you dead" Chase says evilly.

"Admit to you I kill because I enjoy killing and that is the real reason, I began my whole crusade?" Oliver asks like the man is being ludicrous.

"Yes" Chase replies surprised it was this easy.

"Then you really are insane, not that I had much doubt before. Yes, I enjoy getting rid of evil by putting the threat down for good, but I've never killed out of some sick pleasure as you do" Oliver says.

"Even when I met my beloved in Russia, he was not a monster like you are" an all too familiar voice sounds from outside the room.

Oliver and Chase look over to see Talia enter the room with pulling out her sword. Hearing something hitting the floor Chase turns to see, much to his surprise Oliver has freed himself.

"How?" Chase asks in surprise.

"I was trained by Ras al Ghul to be his heir, one of the things I've learned was how to get myself out of chains like that. Do your research in your next life better" Oliver replies.

Chase wordlessly produces a knife which he takes a swing at Oliver who instantly side steps the strike before grabbing Adrian's left arm holding the knife, which Oliver twists at the elbow joint until a sickening, snap can be heard. Adrian howling in pain punches Oliver in the side of his head then kicks the Green Arrow back, and feeling movement turns for stopping whatever Talia's attack is.

Only it's too late and Chase cannot move fast enough as Talia shoves her sword directly into Prometheus's gut, with twisting it before ripping the weapon violently back out.

As letting out a yell of pain Chase drops to his knees with coughing up blood while Oliver places Prometheus into a backward chokehold before snapping his neck. Removing his arm Oliver let Chase's lifeless body drop to the floor with heading to pick up his jacket, with noticing how his quiver, bow, and mask are missing. No doubt Chase disposed of his weapons somehow.

Putting his jacket on Oliver zips it up with walking over to Talia as they share a fervent kiss with Talia moving her hands around Oliver's neck. After a few moments they break apart.

"Thanks for coming to recuse me" Oliver says a grin on his lips.

"Despite it being the second time now, I'll always do my best" Talia says, a similar smile.

"Where's Evelyn Sharp?" Oliver asks.

"Becoming a cold corpse outside of this building" Talia replies casually.

Nodding "Alright, well let's head back to the base before we head home" Oliver says.

"I can live with that" Talia says.

* * *

Later in The Loft's bedroom

Oliver is wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a T-shirt while sitting on the bed typing a text message on an encrypted phone, used strictly for ARGUS purposes. Finishing up his current task Oliver puts the device on the nightstand with turning to watch Talia dressed in a blue, silk bathrobe exits the bathroom.

"Send Lyla the go-ahead for what we are going to do tomorrow night?" Talia asks walking over.

Nodding "Yes, I don't exactly want to, but Felicity has crossed one too many lines, the last being willing joining this Helix terrorist group" Oliver says.

"How did you even find out?" Talia asks sitting down on the bed.

"Felicity has recently been making one to many disappearances from the team going off with no explanation and after putting the pieces together on Chase when I dug a really deeper into his past, well I was suspicious of Felicity. So, I followed her" Oliver explains.

"What else is bothering you?" Talia asks knowing how troubled he is currently looking.

Letting out a sigh "Ever since Evelyn's betrayal and everything with Chase, makes me wonder if they are both right. Makes me wonder if my whole reason for doing this is a lie and I am nothing more then a monster who enjoys killing. I've killed people, tortured them, including Shrieve. Well, you've done the research on me when we met, and have kept up with it" Oliver says trailing off in self-loathing.

Placing a comforting hand on Oliver's arm "Beloved listen to me, they are wrong because you have never been and will never be a monster. Yes, upon our first meeting I referred to you having one inside of you but that was only so I could hopefully get through to you. I have in years since come to seriously regret the damage my mental training did on your mind for telling you to divide it into an individual persona instead of teaching you a healthier way for how to co-exist with it" Talia says full of her own regret but caring for the archer too.

Oliver nods quietly as he begins processing this.

"You have never shed innocent blood or took sexual pleasure from killing as a serial killer would. You even offered people from your father's book a second chance regardless of the fact they don't deserve one. And could have had your kills in the triple digits your first year back if you wanted to but did not. Regardless, beloved, do you think I would allow myself to be in a relationship with you if you were such a monster? No, because if you were such a monster, I would have put you down myself" Talia says plainly.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that" Oliver says after a moment.

"Your welcome" Talia replies a light grin.

"I love you" Oliver says.

"I love you too" Talia replies.

Moving his head to look at Talia Oliver notices her heated gaze along with her attractive body concealed loosely behind a robe. As Oliver moves his hands through Talia's long hair Talia kisses Oliver on the lips who returns it eagerly as she moves her hands up his shirt.

Never breaking off from kissing Talia removes Oliver of his shirt with tossing that aside while Oliver starts undoing her robe. Helping loosen her robe Talia lets Oliver take it off her body and drop it to the floor as they continue making out.

* * *

Later the following night in the Bunker

The elevator doors open as Oliver in his casual clothes, Talia in a black open jacket, shirt and pants along with Lyla and two ARGUS agents make their way off the elevator. Hearing voices from the computer platform they walk over to it for seeing Felicity sitting at the computers with Diggle standing over her, looking at the monitors.

"Well, I'm surprised to see you actually back doing your job" Talia says.

Felicity turns around to give the woman a lashing for daring to question her actions, only for that response on her lips upon seeing Lyla with ARGUS agents there.

"We know about Helix Ms. Smoak and currently have agents rounding up the rest of them at your little base. The only person that left is you" Lyla says.

Looking at his wife "What's going on Lyla?" Diggle asks.

"Felicity decided to willing join a terrorist group to relive her hacker days at college" Oliver says.

"I did that to help us with Chase. It's no different than when you infiltrated the League of Assassins" Felicity protests.

Talia rolls her eyes at this woman's quite pathetic attempt at defending her actions while Oliver looks on unamused and a scowl on his face.

"No, I went into the League to tear them apart from the insane because they were an evil terrorist group from centuries of corruption. You chose to join Helix because you actually believe in what they are doing and have no problems committing actions that violate national security" Oliver says harshly.

"He's not wrong. Take her away" Lyla says.

Looking at Dig "Please protect me, John, please tell them this is all a mistake. Don't have them take me off to a black site to be tortured for information, please" Felicity pleads.

"Sorry but you have crossed one line too many. You're no different than Andy. It's time to face the consequences of your actions" Diggle says harshly.

"No" Felicity yells getting out of her seat.

Felicity tries attacking Diggle in rage only to quickly be restrained by him as the two agents come up, with placing her in handcuffs. The agents forcefully drag the Helix operative to the elevator all the while she's kicking and screaming, until one of the agents give her a sedative.

"I think I need some air to process this one" Diggle says.

"Understand and thanks for having my back John" Oliver replies.

Diggle merely nods while following Lyla to the elevator before they both leave.

"I would say Mr. Diggle saw her as a little sister to protect and a chance to make up for his failure with his brother" Talia notes.

"You would be correct" Oliver replies.

Talia watches as Oliver goes to the computer with tying into the keyboard and starts programs, he secretly installed during the building this new bunker, in order to delete all files that Felicity Smoak created in case she ever went rogue, or they needed to if the lair was breached. Also, the same programs can lock any of his teammates out from using the computer systems or lair if needed.

Oliver types in some extra commands to lock Felicity out, and Curtis for the time being as well. Since he wants to find out just how much Curtis knew what Felicity was up to given they are very close and if he will be a possible threat. Oliver hopes not but wants to cover all his bases. Besides Oliver is considering putting Curtis completely as tech support only given Curtis Holt's seriously lacking, and unapproving combat skills.

Having finished up at the computer station Oliver moves over to a nearby drawer with opening one to pull out his father's old journal. Flipping open the book Oliver scans through the pages until finding a name, he is looking for just as Talia walks over.

"So, you're finally taking my advice beloved about getting back to The List?" Talia asks.

"With everything been going on from Tobias Church, the Dominators invading, stopping General Walker from selling that nuke in Russia and now Prometheus I have not really had the time to properly return to my father's book. I started investigating one of the names on it today" Oliver replies.

"Who are we going after?" Talia asks curiously.

"James Midas the current CEO to Midas Medical and he secretly makes bullets containing chlormethine which liquifies people from the inside out. Midas has made a profit selling these rounds to various terrorist organizations like ISIS, or third-world dictatorships. Among street gangs right here in Star City to" Oliver says.

"I shall gladly look forward to making Midas suffer" Talia says vindictively then adds "Guessing we are leaving Rene, Diggle, and Curtis out of this?"

"Yes. Let's suit up" Oliver replies.

* * *

Hallway inside a mansion

Five guards with handguns pulled out are rushing to the corner when suddenly the floor a few feet above them explodes with Oliver and Talia dressed in their full gear drops down.

Rapidly Oliver pulling out a flechette throws it into the first guard's chest with firing an arrow into the second guard's leg sending both men to the ground out cold.

Meanwhile, Talia throws one of her knives into the neck of the third guard with rapidly moving onto the fourth guard with her sword pulled out uses it to cut the hand off his weapon. As the man drops to the ground screaming painfully Talia kicks him in the face breaking various bones as he slumps to the floor out cold.

On the last guard as he tries to raise up his weapon the Green Arrow fires an arrow into his hand forcing him to drop the gun, before using his bow hits him on the back of the thug's head with enough force to render the man unconscious.

Wordlessly Oliver and Talia begin walking to the door at the end of the hallway and nearing it they both notch arrows. The Green Arrow kicks it open as they enter the room to see James Midas fleeing out a back door.

Both the archers rush into the tunnel with firing off arrows sending them right into the back of Midas's knees causing Midas to go crashing to the ground.

Notching another arrow "James Midas you have failed this city" Oliver growls.

"And the rest of the world" Talia adds.

In response Midas pulls out a handgun only Oliver lets go causing the arrow to pierce James throat, resulting in Midas desperately clawing at his throat while choking on his own blood. A few minutes later life leaves Midas's eyes.

"Let's get out here before the SCPD shows up after that anonymous tip we sent to Captain Pike" Talia replies.

"Agreed. Let's do a few patrols of various areas before we head back" Oliver says.

Oliver and Talia turn around with leaving out of the tunnel.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that and let me know what you think in a review if you want**


End file.
